The Year Everything Changed
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I'll always be with you, even if you're not with me.
1. January

Originally I was going to write this as a oneshot, with a scene for each month in the year that changes Mary's and Marshall's life. But I got to the third month and some 3,000 words and decided to make this a WIP with twelve chapters (one chapter per month). Hope everyone enjoys this, and the first chapter is a bit smutty, so reader be warned. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXX

January

New Year's Eve was always a good holiday for Mary Shannon.

It was a good excuse to get drunk as hell, eat everything in sight, and just basically screw around. Unless she was working with a witness, she usually had a lot of fun on New Year's Eve.

This year was no exception.

Lying in the large, comfortable bed, Mary stretched languorously and relished the delicious discomfort that always proceeded great sex. A sheet was draped carelessly across her middle, leaving her breasts exposed to the cool night air.

A few inches away, her companion stirred in his sleep.

Rolling onto her side, she reached out and brushed Marshall's hair out of his eyes. While he slept, Mary could almost see the young, mischievous boy he had once been. His long, lean body was exposed to her greedy eyes, stirring desire and need inside her. With a wanton grin, Mary ran her hand over his broad, well-defined chest and watched him silently. As her hand moved slower and further down, his body began to react to her touch.

He finally stirred and smiled sleepily at her. "What are you up to, my little minx?"

"What does it look like?"

"Again? Already?"

Her response was a greedy kiss as she shifted her body over his and claimed him for her own once more.

* * *

The next morning, Marshall awoke early, half-expecting Mary to be long gone. To his surprise and delight, she was snuggled into his arms and seemed to be sleeping soundly. One long leg was draped over his, and her slender arm was firmly draped in place over his waist. Even in sleep, she seemed determined to keep him close.

_Like I would ever go anywhere_, he mused, sliding his hand over the small of her back.

The touch was enough to rouse her. She yawned and curled further into him. "Too early," she groaned into his chest.

"Sleep," he coaxed, easing himself away from her. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" she asked hopefully, her eyes closing again.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Finally leaving the warmth of the bed, he grabbed his clothes from the previous night and pulled them on. Then he kissed Mary again and left her bedroom.

Heading down the hall, he heard noises coming from Norah's nursery. Grinning, he diverted his path and headed into the nursery. Norah was sitting up in her crib and cooing. When she saw him coming to her crib, she lit up and reached out for him, babbling happily.

"Good morning, little angel," he sang, sweeping Norah into his arms. He could see Mary in her beautiful little daughter, and he loved Norah so much that it made his heart hurt at times.

"You're such a beautiful girl." Laying her on the changing table, he quickly changed her dirty diaper and put a clean one on her. Then he found an adorable outfit for her to wear before he carried her out into the living room and set her in her playpen. Once Norah was situated, he headed into the kitchen to make pancakes for Mary.

An hour later, after feeding Norah and himself, Marshall took a plate of food into Mary's bedroom, along with a cup of black coffee. She was still sleeping, but she had rolled into his spot and buried her face in his pillow. He couldn't help grinning.

"Mare?"

Sitting down on the bed, he set her breakfast on the nightstand. Then he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. "Mare…"

She stirred and groaned, mumbling into his pillow.

"I have your breakfast."

Finally she rolled onto her back, exposing her bare breasts to his warm eyes. He couldn't resist reaching out and cupping a firm breast in his large hand.

"Marshall, I'm starving," she complained, but she arched her back and stretched.

"Hmm…" His lips closed around her nipple, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

Her breakfast remained on the nightstand, untouched and eventually forgotten.

* * *

Marshall stayed the weekend at Mary's house where they enjoyed just being with each other. When Monday rolled around, they went back to work as though nothing had happened. They didn't know where things between them were going, but they were more than content to explore the possibilities while they tried to figure out the turn their relationship had taken.

Each morning they got up and took a shower together, and when they came home at night, they ate dinner and put Norah to bed before getting into bed themselves.

By Friday, Marshall knew this was what he wanted for the rest of his life, and he would do anything to make all of this permanent.

To Be Continued...


	2. February

Yeah... Jekkah may not approve. Reader beware.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

February

When Valentine's Day rolled around, Mary and Marshall were in the middle of a huge case. A mobster named Vick Rooney and his goons had ruthlessly slaughtered a family of five. The only survivors, four year old twin girls named Olivia and Maggie, had been hiding in their closet while their family was annihilated. When Mary and Marshall found them, both of the girls clung to Marshall as though their lives depended on it and screamed any time he tried to put them down. They didn't know if the girls had seen anyone, but they couldn't risk it. If Rooney found out he had left behind survivors, he would track them down and kill them, even though they were only four.

At the Sunshine building, Mary was poring through witnesses while Marshall sat at his desk, Olivia and Maggie cuddled into his chest and sleeping. Stan was determined to find a suitable family in WITSEC who could take the girls in. Marshall refused to see them split up, especially after such a traumatic incident. Four year olds were resilient, but there was only so much children could take and rightly should be asked to take. So far, Mary was coming up empty-handed, but she wasn't about to give up.

At just after one a.m., Stan came out of his office. "Turn off your computers, people. Mary, take the girls with you."

Marshall frowned. "Stan, they're-"

Their boss held up his hand. "I want you four out of here right now. Where you go or what you do on your own time is none of my concern."

Mary and Marshall exchanged stunned looks. How did he know?

"So get the hell out of here," Stan continued. "Those girls need to sleep and eat, and so do the two of you."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mary mumbled as she grabbed a few files and turned off her computer. Marshall eased to his feet with the girls, and Mary came to his side, holding her arms out to take one of the girls.

"I have them," Marshall whispered, tightening his grip on Maggie and Olivia.

Nodding, Mary turned his computer off for him and grabbed his files. Then she ushered him outside and over to his Sedan. While he got the girls situated in the backseat, Mary called Jinx to let her know she was on her way home, and to have her make up the bed in the guest bedroom. She hung up the phone and slipped into the passenger's seat while Marshall climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Jinx has dinner waiting for us," she murmured when they were on the road and heading home.

"That's good," Marshall replied absently.

She noticed how his eyes constantly drifted to the girls in the backseat. He was becoming attached to them, and if she was completely honest, so was she.

The rest of the ride passed in silence. When they pulled into Mary's driveway, Marshall got out and retrieved the girls from the backseat. Mary led him into the house and heated up dinner while Marshall put the girls in her guest room.

Jinx joined Mary in the kitchen as she was heating up the spaghetti Jinx had cooked for them. "Hi, honey."

"Hey, Mom."

Jinx leaned against the refrigerator, and Mary could feel her eyes on her. "Are you okay?"

"Sure."

"I know when you're lying."

"Of course you do."

"Who were the little girls Marshall brought in?"

Mary hesitated. "Mom, I can't tell you about that."

"Mary…"

"I can't. All you need to know is that Marshall and I are going to be watching them for the time being."

Huffing, Jinx finally nodded and excused herself. Marshall reappeared a few minutes later, looking disheveled. Mary wasn't surprised when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. His chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"The girls are in bed. Norah's fine."

Mary briefly leaned into him before she grabbed their dinner plates. He followed her to the dinner table, and the meal passed in silence. When they were finished, Mary dropped the dirty plates into the sink and led Marshall into her bedroom. Too tired to do anything else, they quickly stripped and she put on one of his t-shirts while he found a pair of pajama bottoms. Then they crawled into bed.

"Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart," Marshall murmured as Mary turned onto her side and he scooted up against her back.

She wanted to believe him more than anything, but doing so meant taking the biggest leap of her entire life.

She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to take it yet.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. They were unable to locate family for Maggie and Olivia, or a suitable WITSEC family who was willing and could take in both girls. Marshall refused to split them up, so he and Mary continued to take care of the young girls. The girls were becoming deeply attached to the two of them, and Mary was concerned.

"You know we can't keep them, Marshall," she reminded him as they headed up her driveway on a Friday afternoon.

"I know, Mary. They're just staying with us until we can find a suitable family for them."

She opened the front door and they were greeted by two giggly little brunettes who ran at them with outstretched arms.

Marshall dropped to his knee and gathered the girls into his arms.

Mary's heart dropped a little. He was becoming attached to the girls, and so was she. What were they going to do when they found a family for the girls?

Getting to his feet, Marshal beamed at Mary. "What do you say we take these munchkins out for pizza?"

The girls squealed in delight. "Pizza!" they chorused.

Shaking her head, Mary ushered them inside.

"Shoes first."

A half-hour later, they were all bundled up in Marshall's Sedan. Mary was driving, Marshall rode in the passenger's seat, and Norah's carseat was snugly between Maggie and Olivia.

Marshall looked at Mary as they came to a gentle stop at an intersection.

Mary looked back at him. "What, Doofus?"

He grinned. "I love you, Mary."

She started, her eyes growing wide. Of course he loved her. Deep down, she knew he had loved her for a long, long time. And even deeper down, she had loved him, too.

"I…I love you, too," she heard herself reply, and the smile on Marshall's face was dazzling. She returned his smile and relished the feel of his hand on her thigh.

She never saw the dumptruck careening toward them until it slammed into her side of the Sedan.

* * *

Panic swelled in Stan's chest as he ran into Mercy General. Fifteen minutes ago, he had gotten a call from a nurse saying that Marshall and Mary had been involved in a terrible wreck. His mind was muzzy as he went to the nurse's desk and flashed his badge.

"I'm here for Marshall Mann and Mary Shannon."

The nurse tapped on her keyboard. "Mr. Mann is in surgery."

"What about Mary?"

More tapping. "Her doctor will be out soon to talk to you."

"But-"

"Sir, just have a seat."

Too worried to argue, he reluctantly sat down and leaned over, resting his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually a doctor in bloody scrubs came into the room.

"Mr. McQueen?"

Stan stood up quickly. "That's me. How are Mary and Marshall? The kids?"

"Mr. Mann is just being brought out of surgery." He motioned to the closest chair. "Maybe you should have a seat, sir."

Stan's stomach dropped. "Just tell me."

"The dumptruck hit Ms. Shannon's side of the Sedan."

Stan felt his knees shake slightly. "How is she?"

"I'm so sorry, sir, but Ms. Shannon didn't make it. Neither did the three children."

With a gasp, Stan dropped into his chair.

Dear God, this wasn't happening…

* * *

Marshall felt the dizzying effects of the medication long before he opened his eyes. His first instinct had him searching for Mary. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew he was in a hospital. Mary had to be close. Every time he had gotten hurt and wound up in the hospital, the first face he always saw was Mary's. He groaned softly and called out to her.

"Mary…"

"Hey, Marshall."

Finally forcing his eyes open, Marshall saw Stan, not Mary, and he felt sick. Before he could stop them, sobs bubbled up in his chest.

"No…"

Stan leaned over and pulled Marshall into his arms. Marshall struggled briefly before collapsing against his boss and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh, God, Mary…"

* * *

On the other side of the hospital, Mary felt numb as the agent in front of her told her she was officially dead. They wouldn't tell her if Marshall was okay, but the girls were with her. Norah, completely unscathed thanks to her carseat, was cradled in the crook of Mary's right arm. On her left side, Olivia and Maggie were snuggled up against her. The twins had sustained a few bumps and bruises, and Maggie's right arm was broken, but other than that they were largely unharmed. Mary had a few badly bruised ribs and a concussion, but nothing was broken.

"As soon as possible, we'll take the four of you to the safe house. From there, you'll be given new identities, a new place to live-"

"I know this whole spiel," Mary snapped. "I'm a U.S. Marshal, for God's sake."

"Not anymore, you're not," the agent replied, and Mary's life as she had known it was over.

"What about Marshall?" she whispered. "There has to be a way we can bring him in, too." She knew they could.

"I'm sorry, but it's not possible."

"You can't tell him we're dead…"

"We already have. And if you want to keep your daughters safe, you'll do everything we say."

Mary closed her eyes and held the girls closer as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The logical side of her brain knew he was right. Marshall would want, no, demand that she do everything possible to protect Norah, Maggie and Olivia.

Even if it meant letting him think they were all dead.

To Be Continued...

A/N: *runs and hides under sink*


	3. March

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

March

The day of Mary's funeral was dark and miserable. Marshall's doctor didn't want to release him from the hospital, but Stan was able to secure a day pass so Marshall could attend the funeral.

As Stan wheeled Marshall's wheelchair into the church, they could see Brandi and Jinx sitting close to the front, weeping openly. The viewing wasn't for another hour, and Marshall had hoped to have a few moments with his best friend and lover to say goodbye.

But how could he say goodbye to Mary in a matter of minutes?

Jinx and Brandi's sobs seemed to grow even louder, but Marshall didn't have the strength to comfort them. He could barely keep himself breathing as he caught side of Mary's coffin and the countless floral arrangements drowning the air in perfume and making him want to gag. His senses were overwhelmed and the headache he suffered was compounded by the sobs of the remaining Shannon women.

To his relief, Stan wheeled Marshall to the coffins before ushering Jinx and Brandi out of the room. When he was alone, Marshall moved closer to Mary's mahogany coffin. Beside it were three smaller coffins, one for Norah, Maggie and Olivia. He started to sob again as he touched Mary's coffin reverently.

"You weren't supposed to leave me, Mary," he breathed, dropping his forehead against the side of the coffin. His cheeks became soaked with his tears.

"None of you were."

* * *

At the same moment, in Santa Barbara, California, Mary was discharging herself from the hospital she had been in for a week. Her doctors wanted her to stay for another week, at the least, but the girls were being discharged and she was their only caregiver. So she walked out of the hospital with Norah and the twins. Now she was officially Mary Carter, single mother to Norah Carter, Maggie Carter and Olivia Carter. Tears pricked at her eyes as she loaded her daughters into the minivan she had been provided with to drive them to their new home, a tidy three bedroom house with a sprawling front and back yard and near a good school.

Or so she had been told.

She plugged the new address into her GPS system and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. The automated voice belonging to the GPS led her a few miles from the hospital, into a small suburb. She glared at her surroundings vehemently.

This shouldn't have happened.

Despite her angry words and loud show of displeasure, her handlers had refused to even let her contact Marshall and let him know she was still alive. They said she was lucky that they were able to update her on Marshall's condition before she and the girls were moved to the next hospital. He was badly hurt, but he would make a full recovery. At least there was that.

She looked in the review mirror at her daughters. Norah was sleeping soundly in her carseat. In their own carseats, Maggie and Olivia were quietly clinging to each other's hands. Mary had known the turn their lives were about to take, but the force of it really hit her in that moment. She was a single mother to three little girls. Her file had her listed as a widow; her husband suffered a heart attack two years ago and didn't recover. She was an only child, parents deceased, and she was moving to start a new life for herself and her daughters.

Life was fucking ironic.

When she pulled up to her new home, she noticed someone standing on the porch. She parked the car and absently reached for a gun she no longer possessed.

The man on the porch waved and she forced herself to settle down. It was one of her new handlers, much to her displeasure. Reluctantly she got out of the car and retrieved the girls. Maggie and Olivia came out first and clung to her side as Mary retrieved Norah's carseat and diaper bag.

The agent, whose name Mary remembered to be Jason, trotted over to help her. "Glad you found the place, Ms. Carter."

Mary didn't miss a beat, though the surname caused her stomach to turn. "Wasn't hard, Jason."

He took the diaper bag off her shoulder before leading her up to the front door of her new home. "Your home is completely stocked with food and clothes for you and your children."

"I know how this works," Mary hissed.

He kept the smile in place as he unlocked the front door and ushered them inside. Once the door was closed, Jason turned to her.

"I know this must be hard on you, Ms. Carter, but Vick Rooney is a dangerous man. He wouldn't hesitate to murder two little girls, or three or a hundred, if it meant getting rid of anyone who could connect him to his mess."

Mary felt like a broken record as she said, "But they're_ four_. Even if they saw anything, there's no way they could remember it now, let alone long enough for Rooney to stand trial and have Maggie and Olivia identify him."

"You've done this before, Mary. You know how these things go."

"I do. Doesn't mean I have to be thrilled about it." Once again, her thoughts drifted back to Marshall and the life they were just beginning to make together.

Jason gave her a brief tour of the spacious house before a phone call sent him running out the door. When he was gone, Mary placed her hands on her hips and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and felt so very lost.

Was this what every witness before her had gone through?

* * *

Marshall stayed through the service, speaking briefly when it was called for. When all of the mourners went to the gravesite, Marshall drew his line. He couldn't see his girls being lowered into the ground, never to see daylight again. He just couldn't. Stan thankfully understood and took him back to the hospital, where Marshall was given a mild sedative to help him sleep. He didn't want to sleep; he just wanted Mary and his girls back. He wanted to hold Mary in his arms again. He wanted to hear Norah's infectious little laugh. He wanted to see Olivia and Maggie's mischievous little faces as they played hide and seek.

As the sedatives took over, he gave in, his mind focused on sorrow and regret.

* * *

Three days after Mary moved into her new home with her girls, she was due to start her new job. Her file had her listed as a middle school English teacher, a profession that would have been right up Marshall's alley had he not chosen to follow in the steps of the five marshals before him. She had visited the school before starting, and to her relief, it was a large school with a day care just a few steps from her new classroom. She would be taking over for the normal English teacher, who had gone on maternity leave the previous week. This arrangement meant she could work without scrambling to find a babysitter she could trust and rely on to watch her girls, and Olivia and Maggie would be around children their own age.

After dropping Norah off at the nursery and the twins in preschool (and after giving the rooms a thorough inspection, much to the teachers' chagrin) Mary walked over to the closest coffee shop for something with caffeine and a muffin. She found herself in a long line, to her annoyance.

The two people in front of her, she quickly made as cops. The woman was a blond with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The man, a good foot or so taller than the woman, had dark hair and a lanky build. Her heart ached when she thought of Marshall.

"Why are we waiting in line, O'Hara?" the man groused. "We're SBPD."

"Because it's common courtesy, Carlton," the woman replied with a certain calmness. Clearly this wasn't their first go-around. "We weren't here first."

"But we do have cases to get back to."

Before she could stop herself, Mary said, "Listen to your girlfriend, pal. Being a cop isn't more important than being a teacher."

The man spun around, his blue eyes piercing and annoyed. "Do teachers solve murders? No, they don't."

She resisted the urge to slap the bean pole. As she opened her mouth again, the petite blond spoke up.

"Both professions are equally important. Carlton, you'll feel better when you eat something."

The man grumbled but the look in his eyes when he looked at the woman was one of surprising kindness and affection. Mary couldn't help wondering if that was what people saw when she looked at Marshall.

Had Marshall seen it?

* * *

Three weeks after Marshall lost everything important in his life, he unhappily returned to work. The other inspectors tiptoed around him, keeping a respectable distance between him and them. No one had dared to touch Mary's desk, much to his relief and anguish. Everything was in place, as though Mary had simply stepped away for a few minutes to get coffee or lunch. The thought that she would never come back made Marshall's knees go weak, and he barely made it to the closest trash can before he lost the meager contents of his stomach.

He couldn't do this without her.

* * *

For the third morning in a row, Mary awoke nauseous and miserable. She was awake for less than a minute before a wave of crippling nausea hit her and she rolled out of the bed.

"Oh God…"

Lurching to the side, she balanced herself before running into her bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she emptied her stomach until nothing was left. She dry heaved a few times before slumping to the floor.

"Mama?" a little voice called out a few minutes later.

Mary groaned and wearily got to her feet, splashing cold water on her face. She looked like hell, most likely because she had been awake half of the night worrying about Marshall. Most of her nights were spent in that fashion. Was he back at work? Had he been given a new partner? She hated the thought. No one would have his back like she did. No one was her. She had to remind herself that Mary Shannon was no longer alive, though. In her place was Mary Carter, a woman oblivious to the daily dangers of being a U.S. marshal and the existence of Marshall Mann.

"Mama?"

Turning around, Mary saw Olivia and Maggie standing behind her in their matching pajamas. She plastered on the best smile she could and hugged each of them. "Are you girls hungry?"

"Yeah!"

As their normal morning routine started, Mary found herself being lifted somewhat out of her sadness, and she could only hope Marshall was doing the same.

To Be Continued...


	4. April

A quick update before work! Short, but I'm planning on a series of oneshots to fill the holes and show little moments during the chaos. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April

At the beginning of April, it took throwing up in front of her class to finally convince her to visit a doctor. She had a nagging suspicion about what it could be, but she didn't want to let herself believe what her heart was pretty sure it knew.

* * *

The alarm clock went off by Marshall's head and he smacked his hand against it before rolling out of bed. As he always did, he looked over to the empty side of his bed before it caught up to him why that half was empty. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he went into the bathroom and took a long shower.

Would this pain ever ease?

* * *

"Congratulations, Mary. You're pregnant." The OB grinned ridiculously at Mary as Mary sat on the examination table in a very thin and itchy gown.

The words resonated in Mary's mind as she absently touched her stomach. When she had gotten pregnant with Norah, she had been completely miserable. Of course, the circumstances surrounding her first pregnancy had been less than ideal. Norah's father was a man Mary had been married to for thirty-six hours when she was seventeen, she didn't want children, and the pregnancy had taken a hard toll on her. Now she was pregnant and alone again, only this time she didn't have Marshall to hold her hand through it all.

Marshall.

She was carrying his child inside of her.

Her fingers splayed out protectively over her abdomen. This time, there was little denial. A calm acceptance flowed through her. She had done this before; she would do it again. Only this time, the result would be tangible proof of their romance, of their indefinable connection. Instead of panic, she felt…happy. One day they would go home to Albuquerque, home to him, and things would be right again.

She knew she was lying to herself but she needed to believe it, if only for a little while.

* * *

On one of his first outings into the field since losing Mary, Marshall met a young and enthusiastic detective named Abigail Chaffee. She was sweet and kind, lacking a wedding ring and clearly interested in him. He simply didn't have the heart to return her sentiment. He was so far from being over Mary, it would have been cruel to even suggest he could have something with Abigail. No, he simply ducked around her and tried to bury himself in the case before him.

It was the only thing he knew to do.

To Be Continued...


	5. May

May

Mary was almost four months into her pregnancy when she suspected something was different. Her clothes were getting tighter much faster than they had last time, and if her breasts had been enlarged before, they were ridiculous now. She wasn't even halfway through her pregnancy and she felt like she had when she was seven months pregnant with Norah. At least the nausea had subsided somewhat, but once again she found herself with an extreme distaste for coffee. She was grateful when school let out for the summer around the third week of May. She liked being a teacher more than she thought she would have, but she missed being a marshal.

She missed Marshall.

The first weekend after summer vacation began, Mary loaded up her daughters to take them to the local playground. The twins were thriving and Norah was growing like a weed. Mary couldn't believe how much of a difference just two months had made in their lives

Before going to the playground, Mary decided to make a quick stop at her bank. No doubt the girls would want ice cream during their excursion, as would she, and she didn't have any cash. So she retrieved the girls from their seats and put Norah in her stroller before guiding them inside the bank. Mary headed straight for the closest available teller and pulled her checkbook out of her purse.

Maggie and Olivia stayed close to Norah's stroller. They had taken to being big sisters with great enthusiasm, and Mary supposed she would never have to worry about Norah as long as Maggie and Livvy were nearby.

A man entered the bank as the teller greeted Mary. Mary was surprised when she felt a tug on her pant leg. "What is it, Liv-love?"

Olivia pointed to the man, her blue eyes wide and wary.

Mary didn't have time to turn around. A single gunshot was fired and chaos erupted in the small bank.

* * *

"Hey, Marshall."

Marshall briefly glanced up from the file he was poring over. Stan stood in front of his desk, his hands in his pockets and concern shining bright in his eyes.

"What's going on, Stan?"

Stan leaned against the desk. "You know, it's been three months…"

Anxiety welled up in Marshall. He clenched his pen tighter.

"…since we lost Mary. And I was thinking…maybe it's time to clean out her desk."

"No." The word escaped Marshall before he could stop it.

"Marshall…"

"I won't do it, Stan." His eyes went to Mary's desk.

"I know this is hard for you, son, but Mary's not coming back. We need the desk for her…"

"Replacement?" Marshall spat.

"No one is saying that, Marshall. We could never replace Mary. But your workload is heavy, and we need another inspector here to help out."

Silence fell over the room. Marshall continued to stare at his desk until he finally looked up and Stan was gone. There was a large box on Mary's desk.

He couldn't do this.

* * *

Every nerve in Mary's body screamed at her to act, to do something to subdue the crazed man waving a gun in the air. She was no longer, however, a U.S. Marshal. A teacher wouldn't know anything about taking down a madman with a gun. A teacher would hide and protect the children in her care, not confront the threat headlong.

Luckily the question was taken out of her hands when a blond she vaguely recognized launched forward. "SBPD! Freeze!"

Norah let out a shriek that startled everyone in the room but Mary. Everything slowed to a crawl as the maniac spun on the small blond and took aim. Mary didn't think, didn't breathe, didn't hesitate. Lunging forward, she slammed herself into the petite blond just as the gun went off. They both slammed into the floor and the other woman didn't waste precious time. She held her gun up and fired several rounds, all hitting their mark.

The gunman hit the floor several seconds later, his eyes wide and unseeing.

Breathless, Mary rolled away from the cop and looked for her children. Maggie and Olivia were on either side of Norah's stroller. Their little arms were stretched protectively over Norah and their hands were clasped tightly together, determined not to be separated.

Her hand went to her rounded stomach and absently rubbed circles over her unborn child.

This was going to cost her.

* * *

Within nine minutes, the entire Santa Barbara police department was swarming the bank. Mary was checking over her daughters and trying to ignore the paramedics when a booming, albeit panic-filled voice called out.

"Juliet!"

Ah, that was it. The cop's name was Juliet. Mary watched from her seat on the floor as the lanky cop practically shoved anyone in his path in his effort to reach his partner. She ran toward him as well, but with a slight limp due to Mary's collision and subsequent shove to the floor.

"Carlton!"

They reached each other and Lassiter didn't hesitate to snatch her up in his arms. Mary had to look away as he reassured himself that Juliet was safe.

Marshall had been able to do that with her just once. Now she was dead to him and he would never look at her that way again.

Maggie and Olivia crawled into her lap and snuggled into her chest, still unsettled and frightened. Mary refocused her pain and grief, turning it into comfort for the girls she held in her arms.

She had to get back to Marshall.

* * *

He regretted it from the moment the drunken desire crossed his mind.

Mary had been gone for three months now, long enough for his mind to logistically accept she was never coming back. But his heart was a traitorous creature that tormented him in every waking moment with thoughts and memories of hers. The only thing capable of silencing it was alcohol, so he went to the closest bar and ordered an entire bottle of whiskey. He remembered the first few drinks, the burning in his chest and the sting of tears in his eyes. He vaguely remembered someone taking his hand and leading him out of the bar, someone with brown hair and blue eyes.

Someone who wasn't his Mary.

Yet he didn't stop her. No, in his desperate need to feel something other than grief and regret, he followed her to her street, her apartment, and into her bed. The rest was lost in an alcohol-induced blur.

* * *

By the time Mary got home from giving her report, her marshal was there waiting with a new identity and a new city. It wasn't her fault, but she had witnessed and helped stop a crime, so she had to be relocated. She and the girls were put on the first plane heading east, thousands of miles from Marshall, Santa Barbara, and anything even remotely familiar to her.

The only comfort she had was a picture of Marshall she had secretly tucked away in the back of Maggie's stuffed bear. She knew the rules and dangers, but there was only so much pain her heart could take, and not being able to see his face ever again would kill her.

_I'll come for you, Marshall. I swear to God, I'll come for you_.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Now that I have all five seasons, my muse is coming back! And Wednesday is my birthday, so it's party time! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
